Unexpected visitor
by JasFiction
Summary: Miranda had an unwanted visitor in her office


Unwanted Visitor

Andy was busy making calls for her demanding boss, who was in a hellish mood. But, even in the depths of the usual Miranda induced hell, much to her surprise, the editor was being nicer to her. It created an oddly pleasant feeling when a casual please and thank you were tossed at her.

She was about to leave when finished with the phone calls because she had to take Miranda's Porsche to get cleaned. Standing up, she nodded at Emily, telling her she needed to leave to run Miranda's errands when she heard a shriek.

She looked questioningly at Emily. "Do you think we should check on her?" Andy whispered.

"If you want to get fired you can go to Miranda's office unannounced," Emily said, rolling her eyes.

Andy looked towards Miranda's office and became concerned when she heard a small whimper. "Whatever, I'm going to go and check on her," Andy said. Putting her purse down, she walked towards Miranda's office.

"Good. While you're getting your head chopped off, I'll go to the bathroom." Emily said, almost fleeing from the office.

"Miranda? Are you okay?" Andy asked, standing hesitantly in the doorway.

"Come in and close the door." She heard the woman almost yell. Something was off and she couldn't see the older woman in her usual spot behind her desk. When she stepped into the office fully and closed the door, she saw the editor and almost burst into laughter.

"Miranda, why are you standing on your couch?" she couldn't hold back a little chuckle at the sight.

"Andrea, this is hardly funny. You have to help me. An insect found its way onto my desk."

Andy looked at the woman's desk. "No problem where is it?" Andy said stepping closer to the desk.

"Watch out! It's right there by my coffee cup." Miranda bounced a little, craning her head as she gestured wildly with the Prada pumps in her hands.

Andy saw it, and let herself grin a little at the tiny little spider skittering around.

Turning away from the insect on the desk, Miranda thought she was leaving her. "Andrea Sachs, if you leave this office without getting rid of that thing, I will fire you."

Andy looked at her, her amusement lighting up her eyes.

"Is something funny?" Miranda, stood on her couch, with her heels clutched to her body, looked so awfully adorable, Andy just wanted to hug the woman.

"No Miranda, you just look so cute up there." Andy clutched her hand over her mouth not believing the words had escaped her mouth.

"I do not do cute, Andrea," Miranda said, and Andy wasn't sure if she saw a slight smirk.

"I'm sorry, I'm not leaving. I was just going to get a glass and some paper to catch the little critter." Andy explained softly.

"Good, now hurry, and not one word about this to anybody," Andy smirked at her boss's glare.

She hurried to the kitchen and grabbed a glass. She wanted to make things less uncomfortable for her boss, who was obviously petrified. Stepping back into the editor's office she moved quickly to her desk. "Alrighty, let's get that little dude out of here. Hey, little buddy. Come here." Andy said as she skilfully placed the glass over the spider as it crawled over some prints on the desk. "Okay Miranda, it's trapped. I'll take it with me when I leave to take your car to the garage. Let me help you down from there." She walked over and saw Miranda had a look of relief on her face. When she stepped down, she tripped and Andy caught her. "Careful." She murmured while holding the editor in her arms.

The older woman freed her arms and put them, with her shoes still in her hands, around Andy's neck and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Andrea." She whispered in her neck.

Andy didn't know what had hit her. She was being hugged by the woman of her dreams and had once again seen her vulnerable side. "Oh God, if I get a hug like that each time, I get rid of a spider I'll put one in your office every day."

"Don't you dare." Miranda pulled back and glared at her and Andy gave her a blinding smile in response. "I'll give them to you freely, I promise, but please, no more spiders." She was still in Andy's arms smiling at her and Andy started caressing her back.

Miranda dropped her shoes suddenly and they noise startled Andy causing her to step back quickly. "Oh, let me get…" Andy started but Miranda held on to her.

"No, you will stay right here," Miranda said, pushing her hand in the younger woman's hair.

Andy's body tingled all over. "What are we doing Miranda?" Andy whispered not trusting her voice anymore.

"It seems my assistant has broken some of my unspoken rules. She touched the editor, asked her questions and most of all came into the office unannounced." While Miranda spoke, she played with Andy's hair.

Andy had a very hard time to not moan at the light scrape of nails gains her skull. But when Miranda stood on her tiptoes to lean in and brushed Andy's cheek with her lips, she thought she would faint.

"I think that's um…unacceptable," Miranda whispered teasingly in Andy's ear. She could feel the younger woman's body responding to her.

Andy slid her hands lower onto Miranda's perfectly shaped ass and leaning close to Miranda's ear, she whispered in response. "You are talking way too much, just shut up and kiss me already."

Miranda pulled back and tried to glare but the small smirk spoiled the ferocity of the look. She saw how flushed Andy was and how her breathing was now faster. "You're giving me orders too now? That's ugh...mhmm." To finally shut the woman up, Andy kissed her mid-sentence.

It was such a soft but passionate kiss that Miranda's head started to spin, especially when Andy moaned in her mouth. She felt the woman's tongue swiping against her bottom lip and she couldn't wait to open her mouth and welcome it and play with it. As they deepened the kiss Miranda put her hands under Andy's shirt and she felt her soft skin which had Andy shivering and totally ruining her underwear in response.

Andy had to pull back. "Oh gosh, Miranda, I've dreamed of this but we can't continue here or I'll have to take you right here and now." Their mutual desire was written all over their faces.

Miranda couldn't stop teasing the woman as her fingers were still inside Andy's shirt. She let them ghost over the swell of her breasts she just loved the effect she had on the younger woman.

"Please stop, Miranda...Oh to hell with it… Okay…Don't stop…Don't ever...stop." Andy uttered, moving to kiss her again.

Miranda chuckled in Andy's mouth and as a punishment, Andy swatted her ass playfully. Not expecting that, Miranda's breath hitched and she was even more turned on. She let out a moan, almost a growl.

"Seriously…M'randa…" Andy tried to pull back from the kiss but just couldn't resist the hot, lethal mouth of the editor. Once they were in need of air, they pecked each other's lips as they calmed themselves.

"Now that was…acceptable," Miranda stated, trying to catch her breath.

"Acceptable, huh?" Andy responded.

Miranda looked at her and she saw more in the woman's eyes. It wasn't just an itch, it was more and they could both see it right at that moment. "Yes, very," Miranda admitted.

Andy stepped back and almost tripped over Miranda's shoes. "Um, I better get my work done, Miranda. I bet Emily is wondering if you've chopped my head off and tossed me out of the window." She looked down at Miranda's shoes. "Here, let me help you with these. Sit down." She led Miranda to sit on the couch before grabbing her Prada heels.

Andy kneeled in front of her boss and put them on one by one. She slid her hands up Miranda's leg while she put the second one on and moving on her knees, crawled between Miranda's parted legs.

"Would you like me to deliver the book tonight?" Andy whispered against Miranda's mouth, pecking her lips lightly.

"Yes." Miranda's eyes darkened.

"And where exactly would you like me to put it?" Andy marvelled at her growing bravery.

Miranda chuckled at her bold and cheeky assistant while she pecked her again and slid her hands over her arms. "On my nightstand…please."

"Huh, really?" Andy blushed, clearly affected by the request.

"Oh darling, I can hardly wait to make you mine," Miranda whispered.

Andy's smile was blinding as she gazed into Miranda's eyes. "I'm already yours."

The End :)


End file.
